


This is What Makes Us Girls

by HyperRaspberry



Series: Born To Die [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMFs, F/F, I've never written something like this, Jane Foster Loves Science, Like there is only women, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, POV Maria Hill, Pepper Potts's Shoes, Protective Natasha Romanov, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Women Being Awesome, and ALIENS, and alien technology, sort of, with this level of gayness I mean
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria ne fait plus de missions de terrain depuis longtemps. Parce qu'une mission de ce genre, pour une femme, c'est se transformer en poupée, en jouet, attirer le regard des hommes, se sentir dénudée, parfois l'être littéralement, pour mener la mission à terme. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer en quoi cette mission avec Romanoff serait différente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is What Makes Us Girls

La vitre de la voiture s'abaissa pour dévoiler le visage de Natasha. La lueur du soleil levant se reflétait sur l'unique boucle rousse qui tombait près de son oreille, le reste de sa chevelure étant attachée à l'arrière de sa tête. Un léger sourire en coin étira ses traits, fit remonter sa pommette, dévoilant ses canines.

« Salut jolie brune, dit-elle d'une voix faussement plate. Est-ce que tu peux trouver une jolie robe et être prête ce soir à vingt heures ? »

Maria posa une de ses mains sur sa hanche, secouant légèrement la tête, bousculant ses mèches noires. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Natasha, qui ne se séparait pas son sourire confiant. Le ronronnement de la voiture évoquait celui d'un énorme chat métallique. L'agent Hill inspira l'air frais du matin. Puis elle regarda son portable.

« Vous m'invitez à sortir, Romanoff ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Pas exactement ! »

La tête de Jane Foster parut soudainement entre les deux sièges avant du véhicule. Elle passa quelques uns de ses cheveux couleur de bois derrière son oreille, nouvellement percée, avant de saluer timidement Hill, un sourire plutôt euphorique sur les lèvres. Maria n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son visage était enfantin.

Natasha ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« En fait, intervint une troisième voix, on aimerait récupérer quelque chose, mais on est pas des agents secrets. On est de ceux qui font appel à des agents secrets. »

Un des sourcils de Maria s'éleva sur son front alors que, sur l'autre siège arrière, Darcy Lewis, un ordinateur sur les genoux, la saluait à son tour, avec l'entrain qui lui était propre. Hill se contenta de lever la main vaguement, toujours consciente du regard de Natasha sur elle. C'était comme être sondé par un laser. Maria s'accrocha encore une fois à l'écran de son portable. « Central Park, 07 : 00. Nouvelle mission. »

Elle était à Central Park, et il était très exactement 07 : 03. Donc, aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là de sa nouvelle mission. Maria osa enfin croiser de nouveau les yeux de Natasha. Son sourire s'était fait plus discret, cachant ses dents, mais la fossette dans sa joue crème n'avait pas disparue.

« Très bien, dit Hill. Retrouvez-moi dans les nouveaux locaux du SHIELD. »

La vitre remontait déjà.

« Je sais Maria, » rit Natasha juste avant que son visage ne disparaisse.

Hill ne put que contempler son reflet hébété alors que la voiture s'en allait, la laissant seule dans Central Park à sept heures du matin. Et cinq minutes.

Remember how we used to party up all night  
Sneaking out and looking for a taste of real life  
Drinking in the small town firelight  
(Pabst Blue Ribbon on ice)

Cela faisait des années que Maria n'était pas allée sur le terrain. Et elle était incapable de déterminer la nature de la boule qui s'était formé dans son ventre lorsqu'elle avait mis cette nouvelle robe dans son attachée caisse, au milieu de tous ses gadgets essentiels. De l'excitation ? L'adrénaline ? L'anxiété ? Le trac, peut-être. Toujours était-il que quand une limousine noire s'arrêta devant les locaux du SHIELD alors que le soleil se couchait, elle avait la ferme impression de ne pas être prête, même si elle était incapable de refréner ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à de l'impatience.

Il y avait écrit « Potts » sur la plaque d'immatriculation. Maria sourit doucement, alors que la porte du conducteur s'ouvrait sur Sharon Carter. La blonde au visage poupon descendit, ses ondulations dorées venant titiller ses joues pleines et roses. Elle portait un élégant tailleur blanc, assorti à une cravate, des gants, une ceinture et des chaussures noires.

« Madame Hill.

\- Mademoiselle Carter. »

D'une manière très étudiée et révérencieuse, quoiqu'un peu joueuse aussi, Sharon alla ouvrir la porte passager, et s'inclina pour inviter Hill à prendre place. Maria déglutit, gardant une expression complètement neutre, avant de remercier l'autre agent d'un regard, d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Puis elle monta dans la voiture. Sharon referma la porte derrière elle avant de retourner s'installer devant le volant. Les yeux de Maria se posèrent sur la mallette qui se trouvait sur la banquette arrière de la limousine. Sharon plaça des lunettes de soleil sur son nez avant de titiller le moteur.

« Il y a quelques cadeaux de notre commanditaire là-dedans, l'informa-t-elle, avec un kit de debriefing. Et je suppose que vous vous changerez dans la limousine.

\- Vous supposez bien, » avoua Maria.

Aussitôt Sharon fit remonter la vitre sans teint qui séparait les deux sièges conducteurs de la banquette arrière, accordant à Maria une intimité méritée. Celle-ci se débarrassa sa combinaison noire, qu'elle replia, avant de la poser à côté d'elle. Elle enfila la robe qu'elle avait choisie pour l'occasion, avant d'ouvrir la mallette. Des oreillettes Stark Industries qui pouvaient passer pour des prothèses auditives, puisqu'elle devait passer pour une riche malentendante, mais aussi des bijoux, et une paire de Louboutin. Des sandales à talons à lanières, en cuir vernis. Le talon était haut, mais épais, par conséquent praticable. La semelle rouge fit sourire Maria. Le commantidaire. Mademoiselle Potts, donc.

Sweet sixteen and we had arrived  
Walking down the streets as they whistle, « Hi, hi !»  
Stealin' police cars with the senior guys  
Teachers said we'd never make it out alive

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui avait choisi la robe. Elle l'avait sélectionnée parmi la dizaine qui était arrivée dans son bureau le matin, juste après son entrevue avec Romanoff. Son choix s'était porté sur une robe gris perle, à coupe simple, s'arrêtant entre les genoux et les cuisses, serrée au niveau de la taille, aux bretelles tombantes, dévoilant ses épaules.

A ça et à la paire de Louboutin s'étaient ajoutées des bracelets d'argents et deux bagues, chacune avec une utilité propre. La première était décorée d'un faux saphir qui était en fait un outil de localisation, la seconde, petite bague délicate, avait en elle de quoi procurer un bon électrochoc. De quoi faire tomber un cheval dans les pommes. Mais Maria ne s'en prendrait jamais à un cheval. Avec sa fausse prothèse auditive, des boucles d'oreilles rondes accordés à une parure de diamant qui attirait plus l'attention sur sa gorge que sur son décolleté. Alors que la limousine s'arrêtait devant le luxueux hôtel nouvellement racheté par Roxxon, Maria fit glisser ses pieds dans ses chaussures. Elle se souvint alors que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne faisait plus de terrain. Parce qu'une mission d'infiltration, pour une femme, c'était se transformer en poupée, en jouet, attirer le regard des hommes, se sentir dénudée, parfois l'être littéralement, pour mener la mission à terme. Ses doigts graciles remirent en place quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front. Elle les avait fait couper court pour l'occasion. Quitte à faire du terrain, Maria préférait de loin aller dans la boue, dans son uniforme du SHIELD, affronter des paysages inhospitaliers et se battre contre de véritables adversaires plutôt que de s'afficher comme une femme trophée.

Sauf que Natasha était là.

There she was my new best friend  
High heels in her hands, swayin' in the wind  
While she starts to cry, mascara runnin' down her little Bambi eyes:  
« Lana, how I hate those guys. »

Natasha, conformément à l'habitude, portait du noir. Une robe bustier, au corset décorée de dentelle, affriolé de rouge. La jupe était à quilles, ces dernières étant écarlates là où le reste de la jupe était noire. C'était du velours. Une ceinture sanguine rehaussait le tout. Ses lèvres et ses ongles était peints en rouge, ses yeux verts, poudrés de noir. Si l'on s'approchait, l'on pouvait y voir quelques discrètes paillettes argentées. Ses lèvres étaient rouges aussi. Ses gants, qui remontaient jusqu'à ses coudes, noirs. La semelle des Louboutin semblait aller de soi dans cet ensemble.

Quand Maria descendit de la voiture, Natasha tourna la tête vers elle. Ses cheveux étaient lisses jusqu'au menton, où là, ils se mettaient à onduler presque avec naturel, caressant ses épaules, le creux de son dos, son cou et venant saluer son décolleté. Romanoff lui présenta directement sa main, l'aidant à descendre du véhicule, avant d'échanger un hochement de tête avec l'agent Carter, qui démarra aussitôt.

Natasha avait un faux grain de beauté au coin des lèvres.

Ses yeux sondèrent ceux de Maria, avant qu'elle ne lève sa main vers son visage.

« Les cheveux courts vous vont bien, » affirma-t-elle.

Et, prétextant remettre en place quelques mèches de cheveux noirs, elle activa l'oreillette que portait l'agent Hill. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Maria, fit la voix de Jane Foster, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

\- Cinq sur cinq, affirma cette dernière en tournant la tête vers les grandes portes ouvertes de l'hôtel. Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié d'activer la communication. »

Comme si cela allait de soi, Natasha, au sourire discret, tendit son bras à l'agent Hill qui l'accepta sans sourciller. Le sourire de Romanoff s'élargit alors, dévoilant ses canines, remontant ses pommettes, creusant ses fossettes.

Toutes deux s'avancèrent sur le tapis rouge, silencieuses, souriant aux caméras, avant de pénétrer dans le grand hall.

« Bien, dit Darcy dans leurs oreillettes respectives. Vous êtes donc à la recherche d'une technologie extraterrestre que Roxxon a volé à Stark Industries pendant…

\- Merci Lewis, persiffla Natasha, mais nous avons fait nos devoirs.

\- J'essaye juste d'être professionnelle, se défendit l'assistance.

\- Le nom de la cible, exigea toutefois Maria. Il n'était pas dans le kit de débriefing.

\- C'est parce que nous ne l'avions pas encore, » soupira une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Pepper Potts.

Maria s'autorisa quelques instants à regarder le visage de Natasha. Allez, dis-le moi, songea-t-elle. Dis-moi quel porc je vais devoir laisser me toucher, ou qui est-ce que je vais devoir regarder te faire des offres indécentes, pour qu'on réussisse à avoir ce qu'on veut, pour qu'on présente notre dû à Fury et qu'il hoche la tête simplement, comme si ce qu'on avait fait n'aller pas nous hanter pendant des semaines, comme si on avait pas exposé notre corps. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut encore qu'on fasse, quel homme on va devoir supporter pendant des heures pour ne pas recevoir un semblant de reconnaissance par rapport à nos collègues masculins. Dis-moi.

« Whitney Frost, dit enfin Pepper dans leur oreillette. Mais vous la connaissez certainement mieux sous le nom de…

\- Madame Masque, » l'interrompirent Natasha et Maria d'une même voix.

Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, si l'on pouvait dire, c'était que Madame Masque serait certainement sans son fameux masque. Ce qui compliquerait peut-être les choses. Et il y avait tellement de monde. Maria se mit à examiner presque tous les visages, un à un, les muscles de ses bras se crispant soudainement.

« Détendez-vous, souffla Natasha. On est avant tout là pour s'amuser. »

And that's where the beginning of the end begun  
Everybody knew that we had too much fun  
We were skippin' school and drinkin' on the job  
(With the boss)

Et effectivement, Natasha semblait être venue pour s'amuser. Ou alors, si elle était en mission, elle le cachait monstrueusement bien. Du champagne doré au champagne rosé, elle déambulait sur les grandes dalles de la salle, sous le lustre d'or, tournoyait sous les lumières qui éclataient en milliers d'étincelles sur ses bijoux. Elle souriait, dévoilant ses canines, remontant ses pommettes, creusant ses fossettes. Elle tenait la main de Maria et l'invitait à danser, lui offrait du champagne doré, du champagne rosé, et elle la faisait tournoyer sous le lustre d'or, sur les grandes dalles marbrées.

Maria avait envie de tout foutre en l'air. De jeter ses talons hors de prix par-dessus son épaule, de se débarrasser de cette parure qui semblait trop lourde, de cette robe, de laisser sa peau se nimber de lumière. De garder la main de Natasha dans la sienne, et de l'emmener loin, loin d'ici, de cette salle remplie de tout ce qu'elle détestait, d'arracher ces regards avides qui s'étaient collés sur cette robe noire. De ne garder que le champagne rosé, le champagne doré, le bruit de leur tallons sur le sol marbré. La lumière que leurs bijoux sous le lustre retombaient sur leurs peaux comme autant d'étoiles.

Le sourire de Natasha se métamorphosa soudain. Ce n'était plus ce sourire de petite fille, qui remontait ses pommettes, creusait ses fossettes, et ses petits sillons autour de ses yeux verts. C'était un sourire qui ne gardait que les canines. C'était un rappel. Combiens d'espèces faisaient cela ? Découvrir leurs dents, en signe de menace. Oui, c'était un rappel. Qui que soit la personne que Natasha venait de repérer, celle-ci devait avoir conscience que ces dents dévoilées pouvaient s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et lui ouvrir la gorge.

Whitney Frost ne se tenaient qu'à quelques pas d'elles, au bras du Caïd. Elle portait un élégant tailleur noir et une chemise blanche décorée d'un nœud papillon. Malgré hauts talons, elle arrivait à peine à l'épaule de son cavalier.

« Si vous permettez, » souffla Natasha à l'oreille de Maria.

La main gantée de velours noir glissa sur la peau hâlée et nue. Comme une magicienne Natasha fit apparaître un petit anneau argenté, épais et très simple, gravé.

« Il y a un mouchard à l'intérieur, souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de Madame Masque me reconnaisse. Vous, elle ne vous connait pas. Et le Caïd ne me connait pas. »

Maria hocha la tête tandis que Natasha passait la bague à son doigt. Les yeux verts se levèrent de nouveau vers elle. Le lustre projetait des éclats d'or dans ses prunelles. Ses pupilles étaient comme des forêts nimbées de soleil, quand les rayons célestes passaient entre les branches pour s'écrouler dans l'herbe. Tous deux se séparèrent. Maria épingla Madame Masque entre le champagne doré et le champagne rosé, pendant que Natasha laissait ses pieds glisser sur les dalles marbrées, demandant une danse au gigantesque Wilson Fisk, qui lui cachait la lumière et répandait son ombre sur elle.

Quand Maria et Natasha se retrouvèrent, le Caïd était distrait, et le mouchard, placé sur la robe de Madame Masque. Ce qui se fêtait par une danse. Les deux mains de Natasha s'emparèrent de celles de l'agent Hill, et elle l'emmena de nouveau au niveau de la piste, car quel meilleur moyen de se fondre dans la masse que de se placer au milieu d'elle. Maria jouait des jambes, Natasha jouait des hanches. L'une avançait son pied, l'autre reculait. Elles s'éloignèrent, sans que leurs mains se lâchent, puis s'approchèrent de nouveau, avant de tournoyer sur elles-mêmes, de laisser leurs mains s'accrocher de nouveau, et elles repartirent de plus belles, riantes, souriantes, et si la plupart du temps elles se contentaient de garder leurs mains accrochées, leurs doigts croisés, faisant taper leurs talons rouges contre les dalles luisantes, parfois, elles s'accordaient des prouesses techniques. Natasha posa ses mains sur les hanches de Maria, la guidant sur quelques pas, avant que Hill ne porte Romanoff, la faisant tournoyer sous le lustre, et elles rirent encore, avant de tourner encore sur elles-mêmes, sans se lâcher les mains.

« Madame Masque a quitté la salle, annonça soudain la voix de Pepper dans leur oreillette. Tenez-vous prêtes. »

Sweet sixteen and we had arrived  
Baby's table dancin' at the local dive  
Cheering our names in the pink spotlight  
Drinkin' cherry schnapps in the velvet night

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Madame Masque ne s'était pas attendu à être filée jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel de Cindy Shelton, scientifique en chef de Roxxon Energy Corporation. Tout s'était pourtant déroulé selon ses plans. Trouver la scientifique, la distraire, la soûler, glisser quelque chose dans son verre, la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance, chercher, et trouver la mallette dans laquelle se trouvait ce petit bout de technologie Skrull qui valait tant. Oui, tout s'était déroulé selon son plan, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sur deux femmes. La brunette avec qui elle avait dansé, et une rouquine dont la frimousse ne lui était pas inconnue. La première avait un petit pistolet argenté qu'elle pointait droit sur sa tête. Whitney jura. On ne pouvait décidément faire confiance à personne. Sitôt debout, elle dirigeait un magnum chargé vers son ancienne cavalière. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que d'une certaine manière, ça l'emmerdait vraiment de la tuer.

« Reculez, toutes les deux, ordonna-t-elle. Avant que je vous descende.

\- Madame Masque, nous ne venons pas nous en prendre à vous, répondit celle qui portait une robe noire.

\- Nous sommes ici pour vous protéger, ajouta celle à la robe grise.

\- De qui ? Grogna Madame Masque.

\- De ceux qui savent que vous êtes venu les voler, insista la rousse. De ceux qui vous ont tendu un piège. »

Et elle reconnut enfin le visage de celle en noir. Natalia Romanova. Non, franchement, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne en ce bas monde. Dire que Wilson Fisk l'avait regardait avancer comme une déesse tout à l'heure. S'il avait su.

« Les filles, murmura Darcy dans leur oreillette, les capteurs détectent quelque chose qui s'approche de vous. »

Le mur éclata soudainement. Madame Masque bondit de l'autre côté du lit tandis que Maria dirigeait son arme vers la silhouette impromptue, et que Natasha se mettait en position de combat. Au milieu de la poussière de ciment qui s'était mis à danser le tango dans les airs, une femme, gigantesque. Elle possédait une musculature que même Steve Rogers pourrait envier, de longs cheveux blonds et un costume vert qui évoquait aisément un serpent. Anaconda, Blanche Sitznski de son vrai nom. Derrière le lit, Madame Masque jura de nouveau, et ça faisait beaucoup de jurons pour une seule soirée.

S'il y avait quelque chose à quoi elle ne s'était pas attendue, c'était bien que Roxxon envoie la Société du Serpent à ses trousses.

Yo we used to go break in  
To the hotel, glimmer and we'd swim  
Runnin' from the cops in our black bikini tops  
Screaming, « Get us while we're hot, we don't give a what ? »  
(Come on take a shot)

Vinrent aussitôt prêter main forte à la grande blonde une frêle brune en blanc et vert -Asp, ou Cleo Nefertiti-, une toute vêtue de noire –Black Racer-, une blonde platine en tenue jaune et aux yeux cachés par un bandeau de même couleur –Coachwhip, alias Beatrix Keener-, et Fer-de-Lance, dans son éternelle tenue violette et jaune d'un mauvais goût effronté. Ce qui n'était pas si mal, pour un début.

Fer-de-Lance déploya les crochets sur ses bras et se jeta sur Natasha, qui bondit habilement, pendant qu'Anaconda chargeait Maria. Celle-ci comprit rapidement l'inutilité de l'usage d'une arme à feu, si bien qu'elle para le coup, avant de lui enfoncer son talon dans le ventre, la faisant reculer d'un pas. Anaconda donna un coup de poing qu'elle évita de justesse, avant d'utiliser la crosse de son arme pour la frapper au visage.

Black Racer arriva en une seconde à peine au niveau de Madame Masque, la projeta contre le mur, et se saisit de la mallette qui avait rassemblé tant de monde. Avant que l'attaquée ne puisse esquisser un autre mouvement, ce fut Asp qui s'en prit à elle, lui écrasant son poing au milieu du visage et l'envoyant sur les roses quelques instants, l'arrière de sa tête heurtant de nouveau le mur. La femme en blanc et vert envoya alors une décharge dans sa direction, ce qui paralysa Madame Masque sur place.

C'était sans compter sur la présence de Natasha et Maria. Le poing de cette dernière s'écrasa dans le cou d'Anaconda, et sitôt que la bague électrisante faisait effet, elle tirait en direction d'Asp. Cette dernière feula dans sa direction avant de tendre la main vers elle, mais l'agent Hill se plaça derrière le corps d'Anaconda, qui encaissa l'attaque électrique à sa place. Au même moment les cuisses de Natasha se refermaient sur la tête de Fer-de-Lance, et elle la projeta au sol, stoppant du même coup Black Racer dans sa course. Aussitôt, la morsure de la Veuve Noire s'abattit sur le corps de son adversaire, qui se mit à convulser. Asp allait frapper les deux importunes d'un nouveau rayon paralysant, quand un coup de feu retentit, semblant mettre fin aux hostilités. Le corps d'Asp s'écroula, dévoilant une Madame Masque haletante, encore épuisée, la main tremblante, le canon de l'arme braqué devant elle.

« Salope. » Argua-t-elle.

This is what makes us girls  
We all look for heaven and we put our love first  
Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse  
Don't cry about it, don't cry about it

« Attention, dit Pepper. En voilà d'autres. »

Romanoff s'en alla vers Whitney, et tenta de la remettre sur ses pieds. Au début, Madame Masque tenta d'émettre des protestations mais il fallait bien l'avouer, elle était trop faible. Natasha se débarrassa de ses talons, bientôt imitée par Maria et, l'une soutenant Madame Masque, l'autre s'emparant de son arme –le mieux restait d'éviter de se faire tirer dans le dos-, elles s'infiltrèrent dans le couloir. Arrivaient environ six silhouettes aussi épaisses et musclées les unes que les autres.

« Est-ce qu'on a une fenêtre de sortie, demanda immédiatement Maria en appuyant sur son oreillette.

\- Littéralement, répondit Darcy. Sharon vous attend au pied de l'immeuble, tout au bout du couloir. »

Maria tourna la tête pour apercevoir la fameuse fenêtre. Et effectivement, on ne pouvait faire plus littéral. Elle espérait juste que Madame Masque ne serait pas un poids aussi affligeant qu'elle en avait l'air. Parce qu'elles auraient besoin de toutes leurs forces pour tracer leur chemin dans ce couloir.

The prettiest in crowd that you had ever seen  
Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean  
A freshmen generation of degenerate beauty queens  
And you wanna know something ?

Natasha se servit du mur comme tremplin et écrasa ses pieds sur le premier adversaire venu. Elle se servit des épaules de ce dernier pour faire un salto avant et retomber sur un autre, avant de glisser entre les jambes d'un gus et de lui infliger la morsure de la Veuve Noire. Vu sa masse, cela ne s'avéra pas aussi efficace que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, si bien qu'alors qu'il revenait à la charge, elle écrasa ses deux pieds sur son poitrail, vidant ses poumons de son air, et referma une de ses jambes autour de son cou, l'électrocutant et l'étouffant de plus belle.

« Allez ! » S'écria-t-elle en direction de Maria et Madame Masque.

D'autres arrivaient derrière et certains se relevaient déjà.

« J'ai besoin d'élan, » marmotta Madame Masque.

Maria poussa alors avec toute la force dont elle était capable sa charge en avant. Celle-ci glissa au sol, frappant de ses talons les chevilles de ses attaquants. Une main se referma autour du cou de l'agent Hill. Celle-ci la tordit avant de se retourner et de frapper le gus au visage, puis se baissa pour éviter l'attaque d'un autre, tourna sur elle-même pour donner un coup de coude au premier. Un autre importun referma ses deux bras autour de ses épaules. Elle recula subitement, écrasant son adversaire contre le mur, et donna un double coup de pied dans le thorax d'un autre qui comptait profiter de ce moment de faiblesse. A peine vit-elle une silhouette arriver du coin de l'œil que Maria se servit du genou de son adversaire pour bondir et écraser son propre genou sur la mâchoire du serpent.

Alors qu'un type comptait s'en prendre à une Madame Masque toujours faible sur ses jambes, cette dernière lui donna un coup de talon dans le genou et quand le serpent se baissa, elle abattit son front contre le sien, avant de rouler sur le sol.

« Romanova ! »

Elle jeta la mallette en direction de la Veuve Noire qui s'en saisit directement pour tourner sur elle-même, et assommer la crapule qui l'approchait de trop près. Elle frappa également les rotules d'un autre, avant de retirer la corde à piano qu'elle avait camouflée dans ses gants en plus de la morsure de la Veuve Noire. La corde s'enroula autour du cou du serpent.

Deux bras se refermèrent autour des hanches de Madame Masque. Du crâne, elle frappa l'importun dans le nez, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds, poings serrés, bien déterminer à ne pas s'avouer vaincue.

Les deux mains de Maria se saisirent d'un bras et alors qu'elle le tirait vers le haut, elle put entendre le bruit de l'épaule démise. Puis elle se servit de son poids pour s'enrouler autour du bras massif, et attirer son adversaire vers le sol, l'attrapant par les cheveux pour lui faire rencontrer la moquette.

Madame Masque donna un premier coup de pied dans le flan, avant d'assener un deuxième dans le nez d'un type qui, elle en était persuadée, avait été son coéquipier quelques temps plus tôt. Wilson Fisk l'avait attirée ici, pour qu'elle vole cette mallette. Wilson Fisk avait envoyé ces enfoirés ici. Plus motivée par la trahison que l'adrénaline, Madame Masque passa son bras autour de la nuque d'un crétin qui avait eu l'intelligence de l'attaquer par derrière. Elle se replia sur elle-même, avant de se servir de son propre élan pour faire plier le serpent et le rappeler aux lois de la gravité. Un autre allait la frapper dans le dos, mais un petit disque se colle à la peau écailleuse, envoyant des éclairs de part et d'autre de son corps. Reconnaissant là les fameux disques électrifiés de la Veuve Noire, Madame Masque roula encore sur le côté, laissant le serpent s'écrouler, et s'empara de ses armes.

Perchée sur les épaules d'un gus à écaille, Natasha leva les yeux vers Maria, cernée par deux adversaires. Immédiatement, elle envoya la mallette droit devant elle. Celle-ci s'écrasa à l'arrière du crâne d'un des deux gus. Hill saisit le poignet d'un importun, se servant de son poids pour l'envoyer valser contre un mur, puis glissa sur son dos avant de ramasser la mallette et d'en abattre le plat sur le visage du dernier.

They were the only friends I ever had  
We got into trouble and when stuff got bad  
I got sent away, I was waving on the train platform  
Crying 'cause I know I'm never comin' back.

La vitre explosa. Au milieu des éclats transparents qui renvoyaient l'éclat de la lune et les trop nombreuses lumières artificielles de New-York, les silhouettes de Natasha, Maria et Madame Masque parurent. Natasha se retourna, tendit la main au-dessus de sa tête et un grappin s'échappa de son gant, allant s'accrocher au mur, tandis qu'elle passa son bras autour de la hanche de Maria, celle-ci restant fermement agrippée à Madame Masque et à la mallette.

Toutes trois atterrirent au sol et roulèrent dans l'herbe du parc, avant de filer en courant vers l'hélicoptère à l'arrêt, piloté par Sharon.

This is what makes us girls  
We all look for heaven and we put our love first  
Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse  
Don't cry about it, don't cry about it

Maria ouvrit la porte et balança la mallette à l'intérieur du véhicule sans autre forme de procès. Natasha se débarrassait de ses gants, tandis que Madame Masque restait à l'arrière, les mains sur les genoux, reprenant encore son souffle.

« Vous comptez m'arrêter ?

\- Pas ce soir, affirma Natasha. Sauf si vous comptez retourner votre veste mais vu votre forme générale et votre infériorité numérique…

\- Ouais, ricana Whitney Frost. Ouais, j'éviterais de jouer à la plus maligne. »

Elle se redressa enfin, même si le souffle lui manquait encore et que ses bras tremblaient. Elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer faible indéfiniment devant l'espionne aux cheveux rouges.

« Nous pouvons vous raccompagner, si vous le souhaiter, affirma Natasha.

\- Hors de question. J'ai peut-être été paralysée mais il me reste encore un peu d'honneur. »

Sur ce, elle regarda partout autour d'elle, avant de décider de se mettre en route. Elle fit quelques pas incertains, tentant d'éviter de boiter le plus possible, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Maria et Natasha la regardèrent longuement, intriguées, avant d'échanger une œillade. Madame Masque finit par se retourner.

« Je vous en dois une, amorça-t-elle, agents du SHIELD. Je suis ce que je suis mais je sais reconnaître lorsqu'on m'a sauvé la vie, et je sais reconnaître la valeur de mes ennemies. Si vous avez besoin de mes services, je serais prête à vous aider. Une seule fois. »

Natasha haussa un sourcil tandis qu'un sourire à la fois sincère et forcé peignait les lèvres roses de Maria, qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec autorité.

« Au revoir Whitney. »

This is what makes us girls  
We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first  
Don't cry about him, don't cry about him  
It's all gonna happen

« Mademoiselle Potts, dit Sharon, mission accomplie.

\- Excellent, put-on entendre dire Pepper Potts. Stark Industries vous doit une fière chandelle. »

Jane et Darcy se trouvaient également à bord de l'hélicoptère. Jamais personne, pas même son assistante, n'avait vu mademoiselle Foster aussi excitée que lorsqu'elle ouvrit la mallette pour admirer enfin la pièce de technologie skrull. Darcy, elle, était trop fatiguée et ne voyait pas ce que cette espèce de sphère avait de particulier. Elle préférait Mewmew. Quant à Natasha et Maria, elles s'étaient trop échiné pour cet objet pour s'octroyer le plaisir de l'admirer. Elles s'écroulèrent sur la banquette arrière de l'hélicoptère, à côté de Darcy, avant d'attacher leur ceinture. Sharon décolla et fit voguer l'appareil volant jusqu'au lever du jour.

Quand Maria ouvrit les yeux, elle constata que l'environnement avait radicalement changé. Difficile de dire s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise surprise. Le paysage rougeâtre et aride s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de l'horizon. Alors qu'elle pensait être terrifiée par le fait de se retrouver soudain au milieu de nulle part alors qu'elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que cinq minutes, Maria se sentit soudainement apaisée. Le rouge du grand Canyon lui rappelait les cheveux de Natasha.

Cette dernière s'était revêtue de l'uniforme de la Veuve Noire, et l'agent Hill constata que le sien se trouvait également à côté d'elle. Elle eut le temps de se changer avant que Sharon, dans sa tenue blanche, ne leur annonce qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination.

« Oh la vache. »

Si la réaction était propre à Darcy, elle résumait étonnamment bien ce que pensait toutes les femmes à bord de l'hélicoptère. Au milieu du désert, ce qui ressemblait terriblement à un vaisseau spatial à la pointe de la technologie, de métal noir et vert. Devant cette machinerie incroyable, une silhouette vêtue de rouge et de bleu. Jane étouffa soudainement un cri de surprise et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche alors que Sharon posait l'appareil devant le vaisseau. Le véhicule du SHIELD ressemblait à un insecte face à cette masse de métal.

Devant elles, une femme, vêtue d'une combinaison bleu nuit, frappé du même rouge que ses bottes et de ses gants. Une grande blonde au sourire moqueur et aux cheveux coupés courts dans une sorte de crête esthétisée, avec de puissants yeux bleus électrique. Maria et Natasha furent les premières à descendre de l'hélicoptère, accompagné par Jane, qui gardait la mallette contre elle.

« Agent Romanoff, Hill, dit la femme. Mademoiselle Foster. Enchantée, je suis…

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, s'écria Jane, toute sourire. Vous êtes le Colonel Danvers, de l'Air Force ! Vous avez été frappé par ces ondes krees ! (Elle se tourna alors vers Natasha et Maria) C'est Captain Marv…

\- Oui, oui, l'interrompit Natasha dans un demi-rire.

\- Nous savons qui elle est, » ajouta Maria.

Le colonel Danvers leur tendit la main, les saluant tour à tour. Jane ressemblait à une enfant qui venait d'apercevoir son idole de toujours. Il était évident que l'astrophysicienne se retenait de déverser sur Carol tout un flot de question de toutes sortes, alors que Maria et Natasha restaient aussi professionnelles qu'il était possible de l'être. Puis Jane tendit la mallette au Colonel Danvers. Celle-ci sourit.

« Merci beaucoup, affirma-t-elle. Je peux vous assurer que le SWORD gardera cette technologie en sécurité. »

Sans plus d'échange de banalité, Carol regagna son vaisseau. Sharon et Darcy descendirent à leur tour de l'hélicoptère, saluant de loin la grande dame qui disparaissait dans le ventre de la machine extraordinaire. Toutes les cinq restèrent là, au milieu du désert, à regarder l'incroyable machinerie noire et verte s'envoler vers le ciel.

This is what makes us girls now baby  
It's why we rule the world now baby oh,  
Baby oh  
Baby oh

**Author's Note:**

> On fait pas assez honneur aux personnages féminins dans la fanfiction (ce qui est drôle quand on sait que 99% des auteurs/lectrices sont des filles), donc j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'aventure. J'espère que cela vous aura plu !
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
> Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d'Utilisation Commerciale - Pas de Modification 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).


End file.
